The Ark
by spudlocker
Summary: The battle for earth has her mightiest defenders struggleing for her servival and continued existance this will be the decisive conflict ending a war and unveiling the legacy of the forunners
1. A Sign of Hope

**THE BOLD IS ME RANTING JUST SO YOU KNOW **

**i am responsible for the content of this story i wrote it if it sucks i do not take responsibility for the suckyness of the content(or the horrable spelling job) or your inablity to read it. if it is awsomly awsome story and you love it then by all means it was me and give me all the priase you want and yesohyes i am cool. **

**Ok so i changed the story several times as i wrote it and well this sould be the final draft for chapter 1 for anny one that knows me from the bungie forms i am spudlocker the story on there is more done but not as well done as this one.**

**feel free to flame or comment or sugjest tell me what you think, what you hate and what you love **

The Ark

"Sir additional contacts"  
''my god what is this to end like'' exclaimed hood.  
600 covenant ships appeared out of slip space. He looked to his left at his weapons officer sweat dripping down his forehead.  
"sir the ships are engaging"  
A lance of energy reached out from the lead covenant ship and touched the nearest human frigate it was gutted from bow to stern and exploded as the engines overloaded.  
"Sir, we are out numbered 2/1"  
The 1200 covenant ships engaging 600 human ships including Destroyers and frigates with the 50 carriers and 20 cruisers left in the system not including the 225 super Mac guns left.  
"My god set up the distress call to all human ships within 2 parsecs to abandon there stations and planets, this is our last stand."  
Fleet Admiral Harper of the African space sector stood on the bridge of his flag ship cruiser the _Vista_ and stared out his windows at the Spectacle in front of him, ships exploded randomly Mac rounds missed and sped of into space some impacting the moon, displays pulsed around him officers worked surprisingly calm almost as if they were in a drillpossibly because of his past record with the covanant they thought that this was going to be a milk run. harpor knew this wasn't the case only a miracle would save earth and that would be an act of god, his train of thought was interupted.  
"Sir" his weapons officerHummle announced "Mac capacitors at full power."  
"Fire," 2 dull thumps sounded throughout the ship and two heavy Mac rounds headed Straight toward a covenant frigate following them, one bounced off the shield the next punched through embedded itself in the bow then exploded tearing it off, the frigate spun out of control and impacted into the closest covenant cruiser, they exploded in a hellfire of plasma, the men and women on the bridge cheered. Harper smiled proud of the new incedenterary Mac rounds.  
"Sir", radio officer shin announced, "incoming encrypted broadcast from Admiral Hood."  
"On speaker!"  
"This is admiral hood stand your ground we have intelligence pointing to the fact that there are about 300 covenant ships in bound to the system, fleet command planet side has authorized the use of nuclear ordinance and mines be careful what you hit tighten up your shots reinforcements are converging to a gathering point just 8,000,000miles off of the plutonian mining fleet, I advise that all ships attack in pairs and all fleet carriers are to report to an orbital Mac gun to receive retreating civilians and armed forces personnel including fighters from earth. This is our last stand I wish you all the best, god help us,... Hood out".  
Harper looked at shin, "get me an encrypted fleet broadcast"  
"yes sir...done"!  
"All ships pair up I want one frigate to every destroyer".  
Check in lights blinked on showing an egnoledgment from each ship under his command. His first echelon composed of eight destroyers and eight frigates the 10 other echelons were composed of the same. The two other special echelons were composed of 3 cruisers (not including his own) 4 carriers, and 12 orbital Mac guns placed under his command. "Carriers," Harper continued, "I wantyou at each ofthe 4 commanding orbital mac guns, cruisers I want you to give the carriers protectionand give fire support to engaging ships, its going to get rough hold on to your Hats!"

Captain Jack Endos of the 106th fighter squadron of the 50th air arm of the UNSC earth command  
Longsward 1000mph somewhere over the Sahara desert

"Flight leader to wing man, Jerry u awake"?  
"No snot Jack"  
"well, pull in tighter I want a low sig. over the target area and watch for whispers I don't want them jumping us on the way there."  
He thought about the new covenant single ships they were shaped like a crescent moon and flew with the blunt end forward and point ends trailing, you could barely see them on radar hence the name whisper witch was all u got out of the radar just faint blips then nothing, they were even harder to see with the eye and they were fast almost as fast as a Longsward.  
"Echelon did u hear me, tighten up!" several pilots grown  
The five wing men formed up in to a diamond good I want up dates every 5 minutes 4 green acknowledgement lights lit up.  
"Hey cap'n I got a contact about 5miles out heading away no FOF tags" announced Jerry  
"Just sit tight flight he's hasn't seen us yet".  
Jack was glad to be planet side without all that debris floating around and plasma so thick you could walk on it.

Endoswas an excellent pilot getting his wings at age 18 he was pushed into combat 2 months later and was in almost every major space battle in the last 10 years he had racked up over 100 kills and had seen hundreds of pilots die. He was promoted at the age of 26 to captain of the wing of the _Herpits_. He had almost 5 years of combat flight time and after the fall of reach, seeing the planet burned and surviving he was stationed to the wing here on earth. This was good not sucking up the vacuum of space.  
"Sir 3 contacts heading this way!" His 4th wingman announced.  
"This is it, pull up and get some air then jump on them when their close."  
The Longsward went into a full vertical climb the contacts spread out and closed in on his position.  
"Jerry I need u on my back, get him when he gets behind me, the same for every one else find a buddy."  
Jerry's Longsward pealed off and pulled up 1500 feet behind him. The flight leveled of at 80000 feet where the Whispers would be least maneuverable, he got a visual, the three Whispers broke off and went out separately.  
"Here we go!" the first Whisper went for Jack.  
"Jerry how we doing back there?"  
"almost got him."  
Suddenly the Whisper pealed off almost stopping in mid air before reversing course  
Jack was surprised at the agility it was almost as good as his Longsward. He pealed of after it got a lock and fired the archer missile flew wide and missed just as a second missiles from Jerry's fighter impacted the Whisper and detonated.  
"Wahoo" yelled Jerry.  
"Sir? He's on me I can't get him off" screamed Zack  
there was a flash as his Longsward detonated.  
"What happened?" demanded Endos  
"2 more out from below!"  
The two other Longswards left let loose a storm of 70mm auto cannon and two missiles each. The two Whispers that were the original targets detonated in a storm of hellfire.  
"Good job lets get the other two."  
the three Longswards broke left, unloaded on the firing Whispers destroying them both, not before several plasma round impacted jacks Longsward. "Good job flight lets get back to the target."  
The flight dove surpassing 4000mph before leveling off at 2000 feet the speed decreasing to around 1000mph.  
"Sir E.t.a. 2minutes."

"Good, arm ordinance".

A crackle from the radio sounded and a voice broke through the static "this is sergeant Dickson of the of the 101st the covenant have set up a command post 5000 meters north of my position looks like there going to attack. I'd love to have steak tonight…. Target is painted  
"Sir Flight's bombs armed."  
"Let your computers do the rest the target is laser painted" the bombs dropped out of the Longsward and impacted.  
How's your steak sergeant"  
"overdone and burnt you saved our ass's thanks!"  
Sorry Cap'n new orders from ground command said Jerry

"What?" asked Endos.

"New orders we are report to the carrier _Yorktown_!"  
The flight continued on to the carrier more and more drop ships bombers fighters and other single ships, civilian and army were appearing saturating the area.

"Jack that looks a lot like an invasion."

Endos was thinking the same thing that had to be an evacuation the only time he had seen formations like this were before thecovanant envaded a planet."Sir covenant ships are attacking the retreating forces"  
"Continue on to the carrier do not engage"

"Sir they are heading this way"  
"Keep going once we leave the atmosphere they cant hurt us" Jack looked behind him the covenant were still following one Whisper opened up with a hail of plasma and let loose a missile  
"hold on"  
The missile went wide and exploded foiled by the jammers on his Longsward, the plasma from the missile impacted the engine face boiling off fan blades the blades turned the in side of his engine into a strainer. "Sir!" Jerry exclaimedyourport engine is down and not ever going to work again!"  
"Flight!"Endos commanded"Continue on I'll make it but go on ahead ill be there soon."  
The atmosphere thinned out and the Whispers fell back to earth, several Longswards pursued after them and made quick scrap metal of the out of control ships.

Captain Endos pulled out of the atmosphere and was suddenly scared the covenant were gaining the upper hand several Longswards sped out from behind him and into the battle, they scored 5 kills in a matter of 10 sec. but at a loss of two of there own he felt a jolt and glanced at the source a Mac gun was cycling through and reloading, just beside it was a cruiser and the a carrier he rekognized as the _Yorktown,_ ships were swarmed around it Longswards on patrol, Pelicans and civilian craft all either going to or from the _Yorktown_ several serif fighters daring enough to get near were shredded by the hundreds of patrols. Flashes in the back round outlined the operation. Jack proceeded to the carrier and keyed the mic.

"This is captain Endos of the 106 air wing to flight control of the _Yorktown_" requesting permission to land, over!"

"Captain this is ship flight operations AI Dunkin, permission to land granted proceed to flight deck 101 for repairs and orders."

"Copy, Endos out"  
Endos pulled his Longsward out and around the _Yorktown_ and headed for bay 101 pulling in he realized the equipment in the bay was tearing apart Longswards andcanibolizing damageed ships for parts, he landed and got out. A short stocky man about five feetsix walked up to him  
"Cap'n, Sergeant Rinse would like to see you in briefing its important"  
The man walked off and briefed other pilots. Endos walked toward the briefing rooms following the gray lights on the ceiling illuminated just for him showing himthe way to breefinghe approached a door and entered standing in the room was his flight, Jerry included he suddenly remembered Zack's scream and noticed a space in the group  
"nice to see you guys" Endos noticed another man which by his name tag was Sergeant Rinse "ill make this shortstated Rinsebut command wantsyou back out there its getting worse the covenant are slowly getting the upper hand and were getting closer to the action".  
"How close" asked Endos.  
"Close"  
The sudden braaaap of an auto cannon echoed thouout the room  
"point defense", exclaimed Jerry "that's how close."  
"well lets get a move" hold your horses Shmit," said Endos.  
"They want you in 10 minutes" said Rinse "anny sooner and there won't be any fighters ready for you to pilot."  
"Damn well I hope that those monsters can hold their own or we will be fighting in nothing but vacume and a lot of scrap metal.

UNSC Presidential building Sydney, Austrialia emergency meeting

UNSC President Sean Probos sat listening to the resent update on the battle. his adviser and long time friend Shawn Lane winsed as the Ai Carry interupted and announced that 2 more mac guns had ben destroyed.

"That is all sir" she said and dissapeard.

"Mr. President." the presidents attention was turrned to the man General Whatts. "What General?"

"My forces are ready to repell invaders but we cant repell the size of fleet that has just appeared 20 or so capitol ships but nothing of the size were facing i think the best idea would be to evacuate the planet.

"Evacuate the planet, we cant do that! that would be suiside and plus we dont have enought ships to evacuate earth. maby enought to evacuate all the military personell but after that over 7 billion people would be left we can't abandon earth it would be an emmence loss of moral and not to mention loss of life the people left on the remaining planets wouldnt forgive us." argued UNSC secratary of defence Arnald Shaw a retired admiral known for his exploits withadmiral preston cole he was smarta tatctical genious and he had a triatthat kept him and the people he commanded alive seeing things as they wereand working around the issues and cutting the crap."we need to stay and fight or the hard truth is we failed and the remains of the human population wouldnt have a chance. This has to be our stand we either win or loose but we cant leave."

Im sorry but i have to agree with the Secratary." stated Lane "without earth why, why be alive there wouldnt be a chance of hope. or survival it would be worce than the situation is now.

Ok ok what are our options, what on the nova's are they ready for testing?

Mr. president we recreatied the ones lost on reach but they arent safe to detonate anny where near earth the blast would fry our systems making us blind the emp puls is too great it would knock out our electronics even with our radiation shielding. oni directer. Kellen Stokes argued.

Probos thought then asked Shaw "what if we were to turn off all millitary systems, then detonate, our ships would be fine right?

"mabybut the coils on the orbitol mac guns would be depolerized maby even including the ship born guns he paused a second then went over his thoughts but so would the covanant ships thier shield systems would be toast maby even the plasma guns, only the large ones not the smallplasma guns on the single shipsbut the system shutdown on our ships would take several minutes to come back online we would be sitting ducks.meanwhile the covanantwouldfigureout what was wrong and set up secondary systems they always leave off we've seen it before during nuclear engagements."He paused thinkingall thought it would be delayed becaues of the larger emp pulse we would have to have several carriers out system to jump back insystemto attack and defend agenst covy single ships not to meantion even more to destroy the crippled covanant ships, we dont have the resorses right now to do such a manuver.

Probos leaned back contemplating Carrie whispered in his implants "sir hood has announsed that a fleet is being assembled near pluto," "how many?" he asked

"over 200."

Probos paused for several seconds then it hit him Mr. Stokes what ofCol. Aracksens special operations are they ready?

um---Mr. pres---, "dont bullshit me Stokes the men in this room would have found out sooner or later"

secretary Shaw sat up looking interested "are u talking about the goliath class battle ships"

"yes i am"

"Mr pesidedent"

"mr stokes, the situation is at an all time low the ships are our only hopeof defending earth are they compleat or not?

"yes sir the 11th ship was rolled out this morning"

"11 ships according to gossip the ships are huge almost 2 miles long" exclaimed Whatts.

"actually their 3 miles long." corrected Stokes

Probos leaned forward and got up this is how its going to be, get those ships insystem along withe the renforcements from pluto the ships will rondezous with the _Ciro_ and recive longswards from earth the ships and sevreal escortswill then jump out system and waight for the novas to be put into position all systems will be shut off including the ai's if sucsessfull the novas will be detonated far enought away and in the covanant fleets to destroy the majority of the covanant fleet all UNSC systems will be shut off except the detonation codes signalsas soon 20 minutes after the jump out system the fleet will return taking out anny remaining ship and will drop reenforcements to earth."

ok gentlemen that is our plan so far our systems will be down for a good 5 minutes the covanant anny whare from 2-7 minutes lets hope its 7 minutes and not 2 carrie send the instructions to lord Hood he may change the plan as long as it does not drift from the main plan. lets do it.

Canary system.  
Special operations center.  
Location classified.

"Admiral Cutraus, incoming distress call from earth", exclaimed Mirth the AI on the station,  
"their under covenant attack over 1200 ships, orders to leave this station at best speed and assist, from admiral hood."  
Hood never asked for help this was bad.  
"I thought it was over, there was only 30 covenant ships."  
"guess not she exclaimed."  
"order defcon 4 we are leaving the system, prepare a message". Several displays pulsed red alarms went off and men monitoring systems shut them off but they continued throughout the station.  
"Done!"  
"this is special fleet admiral Cutraus my fleet is inbound to your system arrival in ten minutes.

Cutraus stared out his ferry to his battleship the first ever it was the pinnacle of human technology. it used covenant weapon technology copied and redesigned and improved it was over 3 miles long and 1/2 a mile fat at its widest point it had five of the same rectors used on the pillar of autumn on its doomed mission giving the ship over 500power. It had 10 plasma turrets two on each turret along with 20 Mac turrets each with one gun each also the ships had over 2000 archer missile pods installed and to top that the ship had a shield system that equaled the covenant's, there were still bugs to work out but that's why they were equipped with a smart AI, the down side of the ships was it had no point defense from covenant single ships usually done by 70MM chain guns witch was to be added later, but point defense was provided by the 3 squadrons of Longsward fighters aboard his ship. The _Pinnicle_ was the first of 11 goliath class ships that were complete along with the newly commissioned ship rolled out this morning, 20 more were due but that would probably change now that the covenant were attacking earth, the ship yard used to build the massive ships was extremely classified and would now be revealed to the public to boost moral and would be used to build ships less controversial like carriers and frigates. He docked and entered the bridge,  
"give me slipspace to the sol system" he commanded'  
the AI aboard pulled out coordanances and gave him a warm smile like trying to brag at the quickness of her computations.  
"Is the fleet ready Christe"  
"of course", the AI stated, "the fleet ready and awaiting orders."  
He smiled his fleet of battle ships would push the covenant back to hell were they came from. He pressed the com,  
"this is Admiral Cutraus to all in system ships,... all ships are to move to the sol system on my mark!."  
He looked at the displays they showed 11 goliath class battle ships and 30 other frigates and destroyers,  
"get ready to jump!"  
the ships energy spiked dumping power into the capacitors,  
"3. 2. 1. Mark!"  
the ships jumped, all at once and they disappeared in a haze of blue.  
5 minutes later his ships appeared on the dark side of the moon it was pocketed with scorch marks and plasma burns. Stray plasma and Mac rounds appeared from the sides and traveled into space.  
"All ships power up weapons and shields give these bastards a full broad side, cruisers and frigates keep them off our back". The cruisers surrounded them protecting them from medium ships.  
"Squadrons A and B Point defense!"  
the other battle ships did the same sir all weapons powered up and ready same reporting from the other ships."  
"Good, send out a probe get me intel on the situation. a probe was sent it rounded the moon the sensors over loaded the camera however showed over 2000 ships firing at each other hellfire came from all directions several plasma rounds impacted a orbital supermac and turned it into a blob of floating metal but not before it fired a round, the round impacted a capital battle ship went right thought the ships engine then went out the bow the ship detonated.  
"Order shields full power".  
"Aye sir. Cutraus had never seen such a spectacle".

"Admiral Hood the fleet has arrived all reports show green" "good are the squads of Longswards ready to be deployed to the battle ships" "yes sir" The first human battle ships in space, the admiral thought and smiled this will be interesting.

Harper chased a frigate toward the moon that had been harassing the carrier and Mac guns.  
"Sir, Mac capacitor at full charge,  
"fire!" commanded Harper.  
A single thump sounded thought the hull, the round impacted the covenant ships shield ricochet of and impacted the moon.  
"What happened!" demanded Harper.  
"Second Mac gun has depolarized fire control to it is lost"  
"Damn! Well..., dump the capacitor charge into the first gun and fire!"  
2 seconds later the gun fired. Just as Harpers ship fired the frigate fired five plasma torpedoes from its three turrets. The plasma followed the _Vista_ guided by the frigate.  
"I want emergency thrusters as soon as the plasma gets to within 4000 meters!  
"Aye sir thrusters set."  
The plasma followed his ship guided by the frigate the emergency thrusters fired and a bang sounded throughout the ship. Harper flew to the side and impacted the nearest support beam. A single plasma round impacted the top of Harpers ship melting away 4 decks near the engine room destroying countless wires to and from the engine room and meters of armor plating.  
"Report!"  
"Sir remaining Mac gun offline, main engine down auto cannons g1-4 are destroyed station keeping engines are operational, the left over plasma torpedoes are turning and following Mac round impacting, he's done!"  
The plasma torpedoes dispersed unguided by the magnetic manipulation of the covenant frigate.  
"Good job" Harper looked at his view screen filled by the moon,  
"get me to the dark side of the moon"  
The ship slowed very slowly. Harper was anxious he was to slow.  
"About 180 degrees"  
"aye sir!"  
Harper's ship faced the earth, the covenant onslaught continued ships exploded frigates and cruisers shot at each other the orbital Mac guns fired in separate groups of three, the South Pole was bright white, illuminated by explosions. The earth was surrounded with hell fire, a siren went off signaling an imminent nuclear blast several nuclear mines went off in the covenant fleets surrounding the planet destroying ships and others just shrugging it off, sensors were blinded then reset in a matter of milliseconds.  
"Sir, incoming call from Admiral Cutraus."  
strange I haven't seen him in over 2 years, on speaker!"  
"Thought you guys could use some help so I brought a bat"  
the _Vista_ rounded the moon hood wondering what a special operations admiral was doing so close to a battle, what he saw relieved him and brought him to a since of aw.  
"What the hell are those?" said a bridge specialist, standing along with several other bridge crews.  
"Get back to your stations and slow my ship down, and illuminate those ships."  
The view expanded showing around 11 massive ships along with around 20 to 30 smaller vessels that looked like destroyers and frigates. The crew glanced at it then went back to work not wanting another chewing out from an admiral.  
"Get me the commanding admiral, Hood"  
"Aye sir"  
"Admiral Hood, this is admiral Harper with all due respect what the hell is admiral Cutraus doing on those ships.  
This is Admiral Hood where the hell are you, you're supposed to be guarding the Guideck Mac cluster.  
"sorry sir we had a problem with a Covenant ship harassing my cluster I dispatched it and I have no main engine control and both Mac guns are depolarized and inoperational"  
"oh..., then link up with Cutraus and head back to your station.  
What did he mean link up with them his cruiser wasn't an any shape to engage again,  
"Admiral Harper, this is admiral Cutraus id be obliged to welcome you on my ship."  
"And just how do u think u are going to do that?", said Harper apprehensive.  
"by docking with my ship, it has the power to move your ship back to earth he said proudly, along with5 others if need be"  
Admiral Cutraus smiled the great admiral Hood would be embarrassed being towed back to earth but he couldn't disobey a direct order from Admiral Hood,  
"well then lets do it, standing by wont help any thing", sneered Harper trying not to show any sign of backing down"  
"Get Harpers curser on my ship," commanded Cutraus to the AI.  
The AI on the bridge pulsed red with anger at being commanded in this way. She was a smart AI if that's what you could call it she and her 10 sisters commanding the other battle ship were designed to work together, a first in AI programming she was also designed to command any other ship known to man. The Ai's worked well together but sometimes tried to out-do each other in combat exercises causing concern in the brass but entertaining the officers in command of them.  
The two ships docked.

"Welcome admiral Harper" Announced admiral Cutraus, straightening out his uniform he shook the admirals hand, to the first contingent of human battle ships to grace the heavens this is the _Pinnacle_. Harper didn't look impressed. "would you like to Join me on the bridge," bridge crew poring out of the air lock  
"id love to Cutraus this isn't a tea party lets get to business", Harper signaled for his bridge crew to follow  
"Follow me admiral" they turned to walk down a hall of reinforced titanium-A beams that went half way from the floor then arched to the ceiling the hall every 5 feet, the ship must be well armored and extremely strong Harper noted.  
"Please enlighten me on this new ship I have only heard of in rumors" they passed two running lieutenants wearing flight gear, and turned down another hall that expanded then ended at large door Cutraus and Harper with his bridge crew paused, Cutraus keyed a pad and it opened to reveal a large room comprised of tactical displays witch were monitored by several crewmen.  
I'd love to admiral this ship is one of 11 _Pinnicle_ class battle ships completed in the last 5 years, a feat if u ask me, he chuckled then seeing Harper not amused he continued, before the break-through of shield technology used on the Spartan II project we experimented on small shield reversed engineered from the covenant it was thought that we could increase the shields to ship size systems, it was a colossal failure we failed several times loosing 4 out of date escorts, the shields would expand (so would the ship) two fast to fill with atmosphere, turning the space it protected to a vacuum including the inside of the ship. So we tried again this time with a halcyon class cruiser stronger and able to with stand the pressure.. so we thought, it didn't work the same thing happened so we kept the shield transmission slots open in the event that if we could fix it could still be used on the battleships we were creating 6 months ago Dr. Hasley and her team made a break through with the shields enabling the addition of working and improved shields on the mjolner ((spelling ill fix it)) armor and the battle ships still held at the ship yards."  
"So you mean to tell me that this ship has a shield"  
"not only that, it has a reinforced hull of the same used on the halcyon class cursers. I'd also like to add that following navy tradition of fallen shipsthe last ship rolled out was named the _Pillar of Autum_.  
"This I like to hear Cutraus"  
"I thought you would"  
"Sir" announced Christe were receiving a message from the fleet at Pluto they have amassed over 250 ships and would like you to pass on the message to admiral Hood"  
"do it"  
"Sorry Harper but I gotta' end my history class I've got a fleet to command you and your crew are welcome to stay and watch."  
"Thank you admiral we will, he heard a grown from more than one member, they were tyered from the constant work but they needed to see this."  
"This is admiral Hood Thanks for the update, that fleet is in bound and will be here in 3 minutes to give you back up until then hold back, I repeat hold back, your ships are not ready to deal with the covenants presence they will target only your fleet and will turn it to molten slag, the plutonian fleet will be in slipspace soon and will be there to protect your ships I have also gathered over 20000 Longswards from the earths surface I will allocate 10000 to the protection of your fleet and the rest to engage earth-bound forces. Hood out!"  
Hood looked at Christe's holo gram she looked back and grinned "not your usual to stay put is it", he ignored her  
"Get me fire control" he barked she shimmered and pulsed a slight purple several symbols apeared-skimatics-and numbers scrolled down the displays the timer displaying time to arrival was slowly counting down. the men in the room shifted and more than one fell asleep with there eyes open, some thing they had thought each other, witch one in the room but christe noticed...1:30 1:00  
"you can have a seat admiral.  
No thank you Cutraus ill be fine  
: 30 seconds...:20..10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.. sensors spiked an image flickered courtesy of Christe, and showed several purple transparent bubbles formed then ovaled out and rippled and over 230 human starships appeared frigates destroyers escorts and surprisingly 2 cruisers and a flat refit facility appeared from the void other ships missed the jump pionta not uncomon threat of human shipsand appeared at random points one ship appering on the moons surface collieding and exploded.  
"Sir the fleet is hear announced Christe "the covenant couldn't have missed the energy spike, the sisters (as she called the other AIs) report all battle ships powered up and have full shields.  
"order all ships to deploy there air wings a-b and leave c in reserve"  
"yes admiral"  
"Get me the back up fleet" the com blinked green "all ships pair up fire with what you have and let your partner do the rest don't stray to far" As for my fleet do the same stay with a battle ship and stay close don't engage somethingthat youwillflick and die. Hear we go! Cutraus out!"  
The fleet rounded the moon and Cutraus's heart skipped a beat a strange ship appeared from slip space straight and angular with three legs like it was meant to stand on them. "What is that Christe."  
"I don't know sir well examine it and infilltraight the battle net  
nothing admiral... Wait! got something"  
"play it"  
the com speakers played the sound a voice it was rough and stiff  
"Spartan 117 can any body hear me over"  
there was a pause  
"the transmission back is encrypted I don't have clearance."  
The message replying back continued  
"sir finishing this fight."  
"That explains the ship, one of them Spartans only reason it's here bet he's back to show us all up"  
"that enough lieutenant! Harper barked." The man sat back down he was a former ODST and was showing it, though his attitude and tenacity was useful at times this was not the place.  
"That's a strange message a little gung-ho if u ask me but I an't a Spartan." Cutraus commented.  
"incoming announcement from admiral Hood"  
"All ships do not fire upon that ship repeat do not fire upon that ship continue on with your orders"  
The covenant fleet stopped and paused not including the human fleets they kept firing taking advantage of the lull several nuclear mines detonated sending covenant away from natural life.  
"Fleet engage and destroy" Announced Cutraus.

**Igot about 5 chapters out and figured out that a compleat evacuation from earth and its destruction would be bad anddamn near immpossible considering the evacuation fleet would be huge and the earth population would be near 15 billion strong the story ended up sortof likebattle star gallacticaand the fleet looking for a home a situation i would not be able to end in a good well ending way so i rewrote key parts of the story and the story is not changed much but what i change opend up the story and ismore flexible for change in the future chapters. future apearences may include a nation called the united states but it would be just a way to help a human fleet destroyed and needing help witch may happen or not im loving the humanbattle ships andwhile writing the story i have realized killing something is bad but brings up new possibilitys this may signal the destruction of the battle ships but may not (because they are awsome) **

**the space area is so farmy specilty but dontworry future chapters will be full of ground engagements i tend to not do much on the MC's journey but i'll try to write on him but bare with me it may be bad**

**and if you havent figured out allready i can't spell at all so correcting me is futile for future chaptersbut helps with correcting the present one's**


	2. The Sacrafice of Many

The New ship disappeared into the atmosphere over Africa and cutraus'es fleet engaged several ships detonated covenant hellfire crossed paths with the human equal "give-me a full broad side" the ship shuttered and flowered fire mac rounds impacted covenant ships plasma boiling away armor, "get me another round"  
aye sir answered Christie the covenant fleet answered to the lull with their own shots several of the escorting ships exploded "fleet engage at will" the ships broke out away from each other engaging ships and taking hits destroyers and frigates stayed close to the battle ships protecting shooting and taking fire some not lasting more than several minutes the other more experienced commanders evading fire and giving it back  
"sir exclaimed Hirota there are over 2000 ships in system!" the chaos continued on and took more ships more nuclear mines detonated in the covenant fleets.  
"what is that asked" Harpor a new ship revealed its self it was huge and was keeping away from the battle" but was close enough to be targeted by his ship a lance of energy reached out and detonated a frigate passed thought and destroyed its partner.  
"Target that ship" commanded Cutrause give him a full broad side the _Pinnacle_ fired several white hot lights appeared from the covenant ship the rounds from the two ships passed each other  
"evasive."  
the _Pinnacle_ dropped down toward the earths north the covenant rounds followed along with the battling Longsward escorts and there enemy several destroyers and frigates fired at the covenant ship and missed and continued flying alongside the _Pinnacle_. The plasma rounds from the _Pinnacle_ impacted the flagship casing the shields to collapse and opened the way for the remaining plasma rounds impacting the hull and detonating the ships atmosfier creating a chain reaction allthe way the the ships stern destroying the shipcausing chaos within the covenant battleprogress leaving several commanders without a leader the rounds fired from the covenant flagship impacted the _Pinnacle_ the ship shuttered but the shield held.  
"report"  
"all systems are go shield recharging from 25"  
"Good"  
Get me to the _Yorktown_ and prepare for oncoming reinforcements"  
the _Pinnacle_ rose back up and flew throw the human ranks firing at the covenant fleet now in disarray. several stray plasma round impacted draining the shields back down to 23 the exited the human fleet and the _Ciro_ and _Yorktown_ came into view the ships looked like am swarming kicked over beehive "battle ships I want you to form up and receive reinforcements all ships egnologing the _Ciro_ fired impacting a ship and mutilating it like a tin can the _Pinnacle_ slowed down and stopped near the _Ciro_ they turned around and faced the battle. The battle ship_Noble_ received several rounds to her shield witch popped out exposing the hull several trailing plasma rounds impacted the ship boiling away several decks the ship continued on its inertia carrying it but otherwise not moving. Several decks vented atmosphere" several more rounds impacted the side destroying 2 mac guns.  
"report"  
Hanna reports powering backup systems, ships reactor at 75 percent, operational status at 85bridge crew is alive.  
The ship suddenly turned and moved under its own power. Turned around and fired several shots giving the covenant a welcome to earth.  
"Get me her captain." ready she responded

"How's it going?"  
"Good we're holding together and are combat ready  
"good prepare to take on reinforcements." Christie dock to the _Ciro_ let the admiral off."  
"Aye sir. good luck fleet admiral"  
"thank you Christie, you the same"  
The Admiral looked at his crew and signaled for them to follow they all got up, some stretching and yawning and followed him out the large bulkhead witch opened silently and closed behind him they walked for several meters turning left and right al the time knowing the way out by Christie direction over the ships speakers. They reached the soft dock airlock a tube that connected the two ships "everyone out" he said the crew floated out one at a time followed by Harpor. They entered the _Ciro_ coming to there feet then walking out the bridge.

The buzzer sounded, Endos and his crew jumped up except for jerry sleeping on a table who rolled off then fell to the floor got up and ran out with the rest of the crew  
"No B-S this time I want a clean flight. They'll need us out there" ordered Endos  
His flight ran down the corridor guided by the flashing red lights on the floor the lights led them into a hangar of organized chaos Longsward fighters were docked filling every open docking station several ships launched and ships filled there spots the flight split Endos following the red light the rest of his flight following a separate orange line of lights led them to their separate Longswards.  
Endos approached his Longsward he approached the back expecting to enter in the back but instead of a door the back was larger and by the looks not ever going to open in a natural way.  
Endos frustrated looked around noticing an ensign he got his attention "Ensign what is wrong with my ship"  
"Nothing sir the front is open and ready for departure"  
before the Captain had a chance to ask why the ensign ran off. Endos enraged calmly walked over to the front and noticing the window open and a ladder leading up to it climbed in, The ship had one seat centered and had less walking space. He buckled in and the window closed and hissed pressurizing the ship Endos popped his ears as the pressure increased. hologram head up display popped up and displayed a light speed drive witch minimized on his display and an ai announced his presence  
Hello I am Doolittle I am a class 3 ai specializing in space combat and communications---

Endos untapped him "That's great I've got 10 seconds tell launch what are u doing on my ship?"  
"All production Longswards are now fitted with a light speed drive now that we have the technology to use them in small ships and are also equipped with a class F AI Used to control them"  
The ship exploded out of the bay and into its own launching tube and into space 84 other Longswards appeared out of the carrier at the same time 16 flights of 5, his AI organized them on his HUD as symbols with 5 dots under each. "OK group lets Smoke some covy bastards split up as advised by Doolittle" his group slowed then stopped and grouped up his original flight took wing positions to his right and left and one behind  
"What the hell is that" asked Jerry his tone not really expecting an answer.  
Endos looked over at Jerry who was on his right Jerry was pointing up Endos'es eyes followed he squinted not believing what he saw 11 enormous ships at least 3 miles long and at least a 1/2 a mile wide hung in space several large turrets swung on there axis the ships were colored gun metal not the shiny purple that announced ships around that size as covenant the UNSC insignia was on the side "there ours" his announcement was emphasized buy a salvo from the lead ships mac guns firing followed by a rumble. Another one of the ships came in to view venting atmosphere that seemed to be slowly stopping the side was scorched and armor was boiled away.  
Captain seraphs at 11:00 low 20miles permission for hotel flight to engage" Endos turned his long sward around and looked at the small group of Longswards engaged the menace and killed several, Doolittle continued "though I wouldn't advise so, the flight looks to be gaining the upper hand"  
"Then why did u ask?"  
"Because hotel is persistent"  
"No we will wait for orders here"  
almost as on command orders scrolled on his HUD orders to provide support to the Battle ship _Pinnacle_  
"I know u got the briefing from Doolittle lets go" the squadron of Longswards engines lit up blue witch cooled to red they jerked forward quickly picking up speed they shot over toward the _Pinnacle_ they stopped at the nav point provided by Doolittle over the top of the ship and slightly to the side, the ship was huge. "Flight hold here im gona check her out. Endos back flipped his Longsward and dived at the ship he stopped 200 feet of the ship and paused looked down her hull and spied the MAC guns on universal joints but two other guns were wrapped in spiral of metal, magnets but they were bulkier than the Mac turrets Endos shot back up to the flight and got back in formation he keyed the mic to Jerry "looks like Mac guns line the side. and a couple of others but there're different-",Endos was interrupted by static that cleared and a artificial voice came threw  
"this is Christie the AI of the _Pinnacle_ were getting back to the fight for an out system jumpwatch out for debris and keep the bastards off our back we have no point defense so your free to move about without any obstacles but you're on your own, try to stay in the sector provided witch it one of three the covenant single ships are being whittled down but the star ships are still numerous there are 20 assault carriers still out there and more carriers the number unknown that are keeping a steady stream of reinforcements to harass us. More Intel on your HUD and im coordinating with Doolittle. She paused keep your radar on ill be using it along with mine good hunting.  
The _Pinnacle_ started to pull away the other battle ships broke formation and headed in there own paths  
"Ok squadron this is it orders on your HUD"  
The _Pinnacle_ and here screen of fighters passed the screen of ships surrounding earth several smaller ships followed frigates destroyers a cruiser Endos watched his squadron and tried to keep his mind off the fray of ships clashing in the speckled black back drop, it was silent, no air to make sound waves in space this was a false sense of security that Endos had learned to ignore but the rookie flight leader in foxtrot flight had not he was just enjoying the calm when an antimatter charge went off killing him instantly destroying 3 other ships the last was destroyed by seraphs enveloped in active camo made themselves known and all hell broke loose.


End file.
